Staying for Parker
by Dukefan1982
Summary: A little story about Booth's first few days with Parker when he was a baby and beyond. NO LONGER A ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1 Home

I know I need to update the night Brennan walked away but this popped in my head. One shot

It has been a long two days for Seeley Booth; Rebecca had said she didn't want him there when Parker was born that her sister Candice would call when it was over. Booth wanted to be there from the beginning, but at least Rebecca was tossing him a crumb, a crumb he held onto for dear life. In the end Rebecca told Candice to get out and call Booth, Booth was there for all of the important stuff. Now they were home, Rebecca had given in and let Booth take them home.

"Seeley you can take Parker out of the car seat and hold him you know."

Booth smiled a bit, "I know, he looked bigger in the hospital."

Rebecca sat down carefully next to Booth on the couch. "That's because the nurses kept him wrapped up like a burrito." Rebecca turned the car seat toward her and unbuckled Parker and handed him to Booth, the baby opened his eyes with the change in position, but saw no reason to fuss. Booth just sat staring at Parker, Rebecca couldn't help herself she leaned in and placed a kiss on Booth's cheek. "You can stay a few days if you want to."

"Do you want me to?"

"Parker needs to get to know his dad. "

"So I would be staying for Parker and not because you need me to?"

"Precisely."

Booth smiled "Okay, why don't you go rest and I'll order us some Chinese in an hour or so."

"Sounds good to me." Rebecca kissed Parker's forehead and headed to the bedroom, only to be woken up two hours later by Booth holding a slightly agitated Parker. "I think it's time for someone to eat our food will be here in a half hour."

"Great, thanks. Give me the baby."

Booth smiled and handed Parker to Rebecca before leaving the room to wait on their takeout. The three settled into a routine of sorts they took turns dealing with Parker's lack of willingness to go to sleep after midnight, but it seemed that Booth had better luck getting him to go to sleep than Rebecca did. When Parker was a half old Rebecca decided that she could hand him on her own and asked Booth to go home, he did begrudgingly. At 3AM Booth's cell phone rang, sleepily he answered.

"Booth."

"Seeley he won't sleep we were doing well; he went down around eight, back up at ten now he's awake and crying. I don't-."

"Rebecca relax I'll be there in 20."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Twenty minutes later Booth found Rebecca rocking a crying Parker."Becca?"

"Seeley, I've tried feeding him, rocking him, the swing walking around, everything short of putting him in the car and driving around aimlessly."

Booth gave Rebecca a small smile."Are their bottles in the fridge?"

"Yes."

"Go to bed, I'll take the couch." Booth took Parker."Hey, Bub what's the matter? Can't sleep?" Booth rubbed Parker's back as he watched Rebecca make the short trek to her bedroom. Booth went to the kitchen and got a bottle and went back to the nursery and sat in the rocker,"Bub you got to go to sleep for mommy, I don't know how much longer she'll let me spend nights here with you. I want to stay with the both of you forever, but your mom doesn't love me anymore, well a part of her always will because together we have you, but I need your mom's whole heart." By now Parker's tears had slowed. "Are you ready to have a snack and go to sleep, little man?"

Parker attacked the bottle and in a few minutes his eyes closed. Booth spent the next two and a half weeks on the couch until it didn't matter who put Parker down at night.


	2. Chapter 2 AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have ideas to continue this for at least 5 more they will be snippets of Booth's life with Parker when he was young


	3. Chapter 3 Smile

Muse decided to continue this a little so here goes:

Parker was two months old and today was the first day Booth would have Parker on his own, he visited every other day. At 10 Rebecca knocked on Booth's door, he opened it immediately reliving Rebecca of the diaper bag and bouncy chair.

"Thanks Seeley. Parker just ate so he should be good for a while. Diapers, bottles, extra outfits are in the bag along with some toys that help if he gets fussy." Rebecca handed over Parker, asleep in his car seat.

"Got it.'

"Seeley are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, Rebecca Parker and I will be fine, we're gonna hang out and watch baseball. Go enjoy your day, getting your hair done and lunch and shopping with Candi."

"I will thanks; call me if you need me."

"I will go."

Rebecca innocently kissed Booth's cheek. Booth closed the door and took Parker to his Bedroom and placed him in the portable crib across from his bed. Two hours later Parker woke up, Booth hurried to get him before he broke into as hysteric crying fit. "Hey little man, enjoy your nap?"

Parker smiled at Booth in reply.

"Your first smile and I got to see it, I'm happy, but Bub you got to smile for mommy too, okay? We don't what her to feel left out." Parker just sucked on his fingers, Booth smiled. "Lunch is coming up."

After Parker had his bottle father and son watched the Phillies game, stopping for the occasional food and bathroom breaks. Long after the game was over Booth sat holding Parker. The doorbell brought Booth out of his thoughts."That's mommy Bub, time for you to go home. I will miss you, but I'm going to see you Tuesday." Booth got up and let Rebecca in."Hey you two, it looks like you had a fun day."

"We did, we slept at and watched TV."

"Sounds relaxing. Seeley did Parker do anything cute while I was shopping with Candi?"

Booth looked at the floor, "he, uh, he smiled at me for the first time, I'm sorry."

"Seeley don't apologize, Parker's been smiling off and on for a few days now, I was hoping he'd do it at least once while he's here."

"Thanks Becca. Becca, I got to be honest here, I don't want Parker to go home tonight."

Rebecca smiled," I thought you might say that, so before I came over I stopped at home and got more diapers and bottles, you can keep him tonight and I'll pick him up at 11 before mom's birthday luncheon that dad and Candi are throwing at the yacht club. "

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm looking forward to a night of uninterrupted sleep. If this works out, maybe you could take him every other weekend 5pm Friday-5pm Sunday?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

Rebecca brought in the extra things she brought for Parker and kissed him goodbye before leaving father and son on the couch.

I have ideas to continue this for at least 4 more after this one!


	4. Chapter 4 Dada

Doing two moments in one posting, they're short.

* * *

Parker was 9 months old, Booth and Rebecca had an arrangement; Booth got Parker every other weekend and sometimes during the week if Rebecca had something to do. It wasn't much, but it was something Booth cherished. Booth had just finished a grueling day training agents, did the take anyone now days? Now he was dinging in to his sweet and spicy chicken with fried rice when his phone rang, grumbling he stuck the fork in the rice and clicked on.

"Booth."

"Seeley, is now a bad time?"

"No Becca what's up?"

"Hold on I need to get your son before he brains himself!"

Booth chuckled as he heard Parker trying to escape his mom.

"Seeley I put you on speaker I need to completely change Parker."

"Okay hi bub."

"Da-Da!"

"Becca, did he just-"

"Yeah, he started saying it this afternoon, I don't really need to talk to you I just called so you could hear him."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome; don't forget you have to pick Parker up from daycare Friday while I go schmooze with our new clients."

"I remember."

"I'm going to let you two talk for a bit."

"Okay."

Booth talked and parker made noises (and said Da-Da one more time) for ten minutes until Rebecca's voice cut in."Parker's asleep Seeley, I'm going to put him in bed. See you Sunday.

"Okay, Bye Becca."

"Bye Seeley."

It was a week until Parker's first birthday and Booth knew Rebecca had a party planned, but he wasn't going her mother hated him and it wasn't worth the grief his presence would cause Rebecca at her mother's doing. This weekend had been great Booth couldn't wait until Rebecca got there to get parker because he had stated walking this morning and he wanted her to see it. Parker had been standing up and taking a few steps holding on to furniture for a week, but today he took a few steps without holding on to anything! At 5 Rebecca knocked and Booth told her to come on in, surprised Rebecca entered to find father and son on the floor. When she got a foot or so to them, Booth said," Becca stop right there and wait."

"What? Wh-"

"Just watch!"

Parker pulled himself up and began walking toward his mother; Rebecca knelt down and hugged Parker as he crashed into her.

"When?"

This morning."

"I kind of thought it'd be this weekend, he was so close. I'm glad you finally got to be the first to see something important."

"Me too." Rebecca stood up with Parker in her arms.

"Seeley, Parker's birthday party is the 21st, three Saturdays from now on my weekend. You are welcome to come, but I know it will be like facing a firing squad, it's won't be fun for me or Parker either. This is Mom's thing, her friends and our extended family all looking at me weird because I went into advertising and not law like the Stinson family gene pool dictates and I had a baby without getting married."

"Uh, Becca I don't think-"

"Seeley it's fine I thought that the three of us and maybe Candi could have a picnic in the park with cake on his actual birthday Saturday. It will be a lot more fun just the three or four of us and picnic than the big shindig mom is throwing with 150 people and canapés."

"I'll be there what time?"

"1:00, Hillside Park."

"Okay, do you need me to bring anything?"

"Not really, but could you bring the pack N' play? The fewer things I have to carry the better."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N four more sweet ones and the last one will be kind of angst-y and possibly multi parted**


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday

It was Parker's birthday and Booth headed toward the park he couldn't wait to see his son on his first birthday. Booth saw Parker sitting in his stroller with balloons tied to the handles, the baby grinned and kicked when he saw his father approaching."Happy Birthday, Bub! "Booth took Parker out of the stroller."Hi Becca, need any help?"

"Hi Seeley. No, now that you're here I can go to the car and get the cake. Set up the Pack N' Play here, it's shady."

"Becca, let's just let him go, the blanket is huge."

"Okay."

Rebecca returned with the cake, a medium size round chocolate cake with Winnie the pooh and friends on top.

"We're having my 'famous' chicken salad sandwiches, pasta salad, chips, cake and lemonade. Parker is having plain chicken, pasta, cake, and milk."

"Yum. Candi coming?"

"No, she has a 'hot date' that she needs to primp for apparently. She won't stay at moms long either, she'll have a deposition or something. Not that I blame her the Christmas fiasco was bad."

"I know I thought I was going have to use my handcuffs on her or your mom."

Booth put Parker in his portable highchair and Rebecca placed the food on his tray. After Parker ate most of his lunch, Rebecca put a paper tablecloth under the highchair and gave him a big piece of cake. Parker looked at it for a minute then stuck one finger in the icing, tasted it and dove in. Booth kept him from making too big of a mess wile Rebecca took pictures. After the cake was cleaned up, Parker played on the blanket until he grew bored. Then he opened presents, Booth got him a dump truck Rebecca a stuffed puppy. Booth put Parker in the stroller and started walking around the park with him, his right hand on Rebecca's back. Booth stopped at the carousel and picked Parker up.

"Seeley, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take Parker on the carousel."

"Seeley he's too little."

"He's fine I'll be with him the whole time."

"All right."

Parker loved the carousel; Rebecca took a cute shot of Booth and Parker on the carousel. An hour later after another carousel ride and feeding the ducks Booth put a tuckered out Parker in Rebecca's car and watched them go…It was a great first birthday.


	6. Chapter 6 Father's Day

**A/N this one isn't in my original outline, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

It was Father's day, but it wasn't Seeley Booth's weekend with is son, he could have asked Rebecca for the day, she probably would have given it to him, but she'd let him have him Friday through Tuesday this week. Booth's plan was to sleep in and watch baseball, the pounding on his door at 7:22 am wasn't welcome. Booth grumbled as he slid into some sweats "Coming!"

Booth jerked the door open."Becca!"

"Happy Father's Day, Seeley!"

"Thanks Becca."

"You're welcome. We brought you breakfast." Rebecca held out a bag from Booth's favorite doughnut shop."Parker has your gift, I thought you two could have breakfast and spend the day together, while I go have breakfast and spend the day with Dad and Candi "

"Sure if you're sure?"

"I am the yacht club isn't the place for an active 13 month old."

Booth smiled and took Parker from her, inviting her inside while he opened the gift bag.

"What did-ya get me little man?" Parker held the bag out, waiting for Booth to take it.

Booth took the bag and opened it."Stripy socks! "Booth reached into the bag and withdrew a silver frame with carousels engraved into it."A picture of the two of us on your first carousel ride! Thanks Parker I love it!" Booth hugged the baby, he giggled."Thanks Becca, for everything."

"You're welcome, see you at 5. Bye Parker."

Parker kind of waved and then Booth him in his highchair and put some cereal on his tray along with a small piece of doughnut. After breakfast Booth noticed that Rebecca had packed the diaper bag for a day out.

"What will it be the park or the Zoo?" Parker just sat there.

"We could go to the park while we wait for the Zoo to open."

Parker lit up and Booth smiled, cleaning Parker up and packed him up to begin their day out. After spending the morning at the park, a quick stop at the diner to refuel for the second half of the day and spending the early afternoon at the zoo father and son returned home to hang out until Rebecca came at 5. At 5 Rebecca rang the bell, when she didn't get an answer she let herself in either her key. What she found made her smile Booth and Parker was on the couch dead to the world. Snapping a quick picture Rebecca gently kissed Booth's cheek, he stirred, "Becca?"

"Yeah, it looks like you two had fun."

"We did we went to the Park and fed the ducks then went to the diner for lunch and then to the zoo."

'Sounds better than my day."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"I don't know when he fell asleep; I don't know when _I_ fell asleep."

"It's fine, I took tomorrow off, so if he up late it won't matter."

Booth passed the sleeping baby to Rebecca, stopping to kiss the top of his head.

"Bye Seeley." Rebecca shifted Parker in her arms and covered Booth up with the throw blanket."Finish your nap."

"Thanks Becca."

Rebecca smiled and let herself out of the apartment when Booth heard the door close he drifted off again.


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Dreams

**Since the website I need to do my homework is down I wrote:**

Parker was four and Booth and Rebecca had their same arrangement, Booth got Parker every other weekend and sometimes during the week if Rebecca had something to do, it was going well. Booth was tired; long day with the lady scientist and her squints, all he wanted to do was watch the hockey game, eat a microwave burrito and go to bed. At midnight Booth cell rang.

"Booth."

"Seeley, I know it's late, but Parker had a bad dream hours ago, I can't get him to calm down. Can you come over? He wanted you I'm the beginning, but I can usually get him calmed down in a few minutes. I'm just afraid he's gonna make himself sick crying. "

"On my way."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Booth threw on a t shirt and swaets and shoes no socks. He was at Rebecca's in fifteen minutes; Booth let himself in and went to Parker's room. Booth gently and wordlessly lifted Parker from Rebecca's lap.

"Hey Bub, it's okay, I'm here." Parker slid his arms around Booth's neck and used his t shirt for a Kleenex. Rebecca slipped from the room. Booth rubbed Parker's back and walked around the room with him, like he did when he was a baby. In a few minutes Parker's tears slowed to hiccups."Daddy, it was scary, monsters were chasing me all over the house, but they weren't at your house, only here."

Booth hugged Parker,"Parker, dreams aren't real, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"The monsters are under my bed now."

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are! They went under it when Mommy can in."

"I'll go make sure they're gone okay?"

Parker nodded, Booth could tell he was fighting to stay awake. Booth grabbed the big bird flashlight Parker had by his bed and looked under the bed. "Park, nothing is under here except dust bunnies and your fire truck."

Booth tossed the truck in the toy box. "Let's get you in some dry pajamas and go to bed."

"Will you stay here?"

"For tonight, the monsters are gone Parker, they won't be back."

"Okay, love you, daddy."

"Love you too, Parker." Booth changed Parker's pajamas and lay down beside him, holding him close.

"The next morning Rebecca wasn't suspired to find father and son curled up on the bed."Seeley, wake up!"

Booth stirred"Becca what time is it?"

"6:45. I see Parker fell asleep."

"Yeah, monsters were chasing him then when you came in they went under his bed. I looked and showed him they went there and changed his pajamas and he fell asleep around 1:15. I should have told you I was staying, sorry."

"It's fine; you can have breakfast with him and take him to preschool if you want."

"I'd like that thanks Becca."

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8 Kindergarden

Booth was up earlier than he needed to be on a Monday, but he need to get ready for work and stop by Rebecca's. It was a hectic morning for Rebecca; Parker woke her up at 5 am hyper and excited about his first day of kindergarten, but as time grew nearer Parker grew slower. When the door bell rang Rebecca grumbled, she didn't have time to deal with whoever was at the door," Parker Joseph Booth, you had better have your shoes on and be ready to go by the time I get done answering the door."

"Seeley what are you doing here?"

"I came to go with you to drop Parker off on his first day, if that's okay?"

Rebecca smiled," it's fine. In fact you might be able to hurry him along, he got up at 5 chomping at the bit now the nerves have set in, and he's moving at a snail's pace."

"Where is he at?" Booth smiled.

"In his room, hopefully getting his shoes on."

Five minutes later Booth and Parker came out of his room, "I'm ready mommy."

"That's great! Get your backpack and lunchbox."

"Okay, can I ride with daddy?"

"Yes."

"Cool, let's go daddy!" Parker pulled on Booth's hand.

"I guess we're going now." Booth headed out the door, Rebecca smiled. "I'll be right behind you."

As Booth neared the school Parker's chatter quieted. Are you okay, Bub?'

"Yep."

"Nervous?"

"No."

Booth chuckled lightly as he pulled in to a parking space to wait for Rebecca. Rebecca got there thirty seconds later; the each took one of Parker's hands and walk toward the door. They found the classroom and Parker stopped," Mommy, I don't want to go!"

"Park, it'll be fun remember how much fun you had at orientation?"

Parker nodded.

"It'll be like that but more fun. You'll learn lots of stuff and make friends too."

Parker looked at Booth for confirmation, "Mom's right Bub and you know what else?"

"What?"

"You can call me tonight and tell me everything, okay?"

"Okay, daddy can you pick me up today? "

"Uh Park I think-"

"Parker daddy can pick you up today if you want him to, I'll drop you off and pick you up tomorrow."  
"Okay."

Parker hugged Booth and Rebecca goodbye and went in the classroom. Booth put an arm around Rebecca's waist; she leaned into him a little. "You okay Becca?"

"Yeah, I just realized Parker's not a baby anymore."

Booth gave Rebecca a slight hug; "you want to get some coffee or something? I don't have to be at work until 10."

"Yeah."

They met at the diner 30 minutes later, talking about Parker when he was a baby.

At 3 Booth walked to Parker's classroom and talked to his teacher. A soon as they were in the SUV Parker started telling Booth about the day, half way to Rebecca's the chatter abruptly stopped, looking in the rear view mirror Booth saw that Parker was asleep. Ten minutes later Booth rang the doorbell with a sleeping Parker in his arms.

"Tiring day I see." Rebecca and Booth smiled.

"Yeah, his teacher said today was perfect, he has stuff in his backpack you need to fill out and send back."

"Okay, why don't you stay for dinner and spend the rest of the night with us?"

"Sure. Should we wake him up?"

"No, the spaghetti won't be done for another 30 minutes, just put him on the couch."

"Okay, need help with anything?"

"Can you make the garlic bread?"

"Yeah."

They worked together to finish dinner when everything was close to being done, Rebecca woke Parker up.

"Parker wake up it's time for dinner."

Parker sat up, yawned and hugged Rebecca, "hi sweetie how was your day?"

"Good, is daddy still here?"

"Yes. Go wash your hands."

"Okay."

Parker filled his parents' in on the first day of kindergarten. After dinner the three played games and Booth at Rebecca's urging put Parker to bed. After putting Parker in bed Booth sat down next to Rebecca," Becca, not that I'm not grateful I am, but why did you let me spend so much time with Parker today? I didn't okay coming over this morning, I just showed up."

"Because Seeley when I was growing up dad never took me or Candi to school on the first day, the only time I remember him coming to school was when we graduated. There were no Saturdays on the couch watching cartoons and eating junk food or going to the park and riding the carousel until you get dizzy and throw up. If we wanted to spend Saturday with dad we got a book and sat on the couch in his study, if we were lucky he'd ask what book it was and go back to work. If we fell asleep in there we'd wake up covered with a blanket that smelled like dad that was the best part. When Parker was born I swore I wouldn't let you or force you to be that kind of father, the one that never participates."

"Thanks Becca."Booth gently kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome Seeley."

"Tell Parker he can call me afterschool if wants tomorrow and I'll get him from school Friday."

"Okay, I will. Bye Seeley."

"Bye Becca."


	9. Chapter 9 Sick

A/N this one isn't in my original outline, but I hope you'll enjoy it I keep thinking of moments to put in because I don't want this to end, and after this we only have two or three chapter to go .

Booth was sitting at his desk with his feet up tossing wadded up memos and other interoffice correspondence in the wastebasket, his phone rang.

"Booth."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

25 minutes later Booth walked into the Howard elementary school nurses' office, Parker was laying on a cot.

"Hey Parker."

"Daddy, I don't feel good."

"I know, let's go home."Booth pulled Parker's jacket on and picked him up. When they got to Booth's apartment, Parker was almost asleep."Hang on Bub we'll go inside and get you in some PJ's and give you some Tylenol."

Parker nodded against Booth's shoulder.

10 minutes later Parker was tucked into the couch dozing through cartoons.

Booth tried Rebecca, she answered, "How is he?"  
"Parker's fine, he's got a runny nose, sore throat, fever, your basic cold. I gave him Tylenol and now he's almost asleep watching Road Runner."

"Good, do you need me to come get him?"

"Nope, I took a personal day."

"Okay thanks. I'll come get him around 4."

"See you then."

A little later Booth woke Parker up for lunch and more Tylenol. The afternoon passed with father and son alternating between watching cartoons and Booth reading aloud. Rebecca came over at 4. "Hey Parker, are you feeling better?"

"Sort of."

"Good lets go home."

"No, I want to stay with daddy!"

"Park, daddy has to work-"

"I want daddy!"

Booth touched Rebecca's arm, "Becca, can I talk to you?" Rebecca nodded and followed Booth to Parker's room.

"Becca, I can take him, tomorrow is Friday, I have days saved. It's my weekend anyway; we'll just hang out here and watch movies or something."

Rebecca thought it over, "That would actually help I have a meeting in New York tomorrow afternoon I was trying to figure out how to either reschedule it or have Candi stay with Parker tomorrow and Saturday."

"You were contemplating having Candi stay with Parker? She doesn't do well with him."

"I know but she does better than mom."

"True. What do you say?"

"You can have Parker this weekend Seeley. You know if I'd gotten him when the school called he wouldn't want to come over this weekend, he'd be glued to me."

Booth smiled, "I know he likes to be with whoever makes him feel better first."

"Yeah, but you do have an edge, you'll watch cartoons with him I won't."

"You're no fun!"

Rebecca laughed and went to tell Parker goodbye. By Sunday Parker was feeling a lot better and ready to go home.


	10. Chapter 10 What Does Doctor Brennan Do?

**A/N this isn't the only Brennan/Parker chapter, just a short little bit on their first meeting.**

* * *

It was Friday night and Booth and Parker were at Wong Foo's celebrating Parker's A on his spelling test. Booth had just gotten his food when Doctor Temperance Brennan walked in.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing here?"

Brennan turned and smiled, "Hello Booth, I don't know what I want for dinner so I came here."

"Wise choice, you want to join us?'

"No, I don't want to impose on your limited time with your son."

"It's not an imposition, Bones." Brennan looked at Booth; he had _that_ grin again.

"Fine."Brennan sat next to Booth.

"Parker this is my partner, Doctor Brennan, Bones this is my son Parker. "

"Hello Parker."

"Hi, I got an A on my spelling test."

"That's great, congratulations!"

"Thanks." Parker went back to his mashed potatoes." Daddy what does Doctor Brennan do?"

"She uh-"Brennan could see Booth didn't know how to explain what she did to a five year old. Brennan put down her fork."Parker, you know that your dad catches bad guys' right?"

"Yep, they're bad because they hurt people."

"That's right, sometimes the people that the bad guys hurt get hurt badly and they can't tell your dad who they are or who hurt them. I figure out who they are and who hurt them, then I tell your dad so he can put who ever hurt them in jail."

"Oh, how do you figure out who they are?"

"I look at their bones."

"How?"

"I take x-rays of the bones."

"I had one of those, when I fell off my bike and broke my arm."

"Yeah."

"It didn't hurt."

"That's good."

"Park, tell Sid I said you can have your sundae at the bar."

"Okay."

When Parker was at the bar, Booth turned to Brennan."That was a good explanation Bones, I didn't know what to tell him. Thanks."

"You're welcome Booth, see you Monday. Bye Parker."

The boy waved and kept stuffing his face.


	11. Chapter 11 A Day With Bones

Brennan was at her desk filling out paperwork when her cell rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones, are you doing anything?"

"Paperwork, what do you want Booth?"

"What makes you think I want something Bones?"

"Every time you call and enquire about my current activities you want something."

Booth took a breath, "can you get Parker from school at 11:45? Rebecca just remembered he has a half day today and the babysitter is off and Rebecca's out of town for the weekend and I'm in a meeting all day."

"What am I going to do with him? I can't take him to your apartment. I have work."

"Parker can stay in your office. I have games and stuff for him here; I'll leave them with Charlie you can pick it up before get him."

"Fine, I'll get Parker."

"Thanks, you're the best Bones."

"You're welcome."

At 11:00 Brennan left the lab and drove the short distance to the Hoover to get the things Booth left and then went across town to get in the pickup line to get Parker. The boy was over happy to have Brennan pick him up. After a stop at the diner for lunch, Parker settled in and grabbed the box of stuff Booth had left.

"Bones?'

"Yes Parker?"

"Do you have any thing for me to do? All the stuff dad has is from when I was a baby."

Brennan smiled; she had looked in the box while waiting for Parker to get out of school and called Angela to round up some art supplies, they were in the box behind her desk.

"Park Ange left you some art supplies behind my desk, play with those while I finish working and then we'll go do something okay?"

"Okay." Parker went behind the desk got the box and happily began drawing. Forty five minutes later Brennan said, "Parker, do you want to go see the whole museum? Or as much as we can until your dad gets here."

"Yeah." Parker started packing up the art supplies.

"Parker take that to Angela and then we'll go."

"Okay."

10 minutes later Brennan and Parker were standing at the font entrance, the attendant checked Brennan's Jeffersonian id and stamped hers and Parker's hands. Brennan got a map even though she knew where almost everything was she thought it'd be more fun if he got to choose where they went the 'normal' way.

At 4 Booth stepped into Brennan's empty office, turning he saw Cam, "Cam, have you seen Bones?"

"Seeley, she got Parker and worked for a little bit and took the rest of the day off. I saw them in the medieval room a while ago when I went to the admin wing. They looked like they were having fun, just sit back and wait for them. I'm just happy Brennan took a half day and is doing something normal."

"Yeah, me too." a half hour later Parker ran in Brennan's office. "Daddy, I had so much fun, can we come back tomorrow?"

"I sure bub, but you should have let Bones work."

"Booth, Parker didn't ask me to go, I took him on my own. I looked the box I picked up while I was waiting for Parker to come out of school, and quickly surmised that the activities in the box were too young for him."

Booth picked up one of the books, "Yeah, I guess they are, Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth."

"You want to join us for dinner?"

"Sure."

They had pizza and watched a movie when it was over Brennan and Booth tucked a sleeping Parker in.


	12. Chapter 12 Scared

**A/N The ending chapter(s) may be a bit angst-y so hold on tight!**

* * *

Booth had just finished dinner with Brennan before she headed to Temple University to give lectures in the morning. Booth headed to his room to change into a t shirt and jeans, he'd just pulled his shirt on when his cell rang.

"Booth."

"Daddy?

"Hey Bub, what's up?"

"Can you come get me? Mommy and Todd are fighting and it's scaring me."

Booth could tell Parker was close to tears, it tore him up. "Park, it's okay, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"My room, I got the cordless from mommy's room."

"Stay there and start getting your stuff together, I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

"Parker, I love you, none of this is your fault."

"Love you too, daddy."

Booth snapped his phone shut and stuffed his feet in his gym shoes, checking his ankle holster.

Booth made the twenty minute drive in fifteen and took the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door twice before Rebecca opened the door.

"Seeley, what are you doing here?"

"Becca, I came to get Parker, he called and said he was scared because you and Todd were fighting and he wanted me come get him."

Rebecca nodded, "I think that'd be a good idea, I need to think about what I'm going to do and I need time to get Todd out of here, it's over."

"Sorry Becca, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Todd's gone you better get Parker out of here before we go for round two."

"Okay."

They went to Parker's room, Booth knocked, "Park it's daddy."

The door opened, Booth walked in, Rebecca followed. Booth sat on the bed with his arm around parker Rebecca sat on the other side.

"Mommy are you mad I called Daddy?"

"No sweetie, in fact if you hadn't called Daddy I would have, Todd and I need time to figure things out. I'm sorry that our fighting scared you. Are you all set to go?"

"I can't find Franklin."Rebecca smiled and got up and dug though the overflowing toy box until she found the worn rabbit, Parker hadn't slept with for a year.

Ten minutes later after Rebecca and Parker had talked said goodbye Booth was driving home. "You want pizza for dinner, Park?"

"No."

"Diner?"

"No."

"Sid's."

"No."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

Booth looked at Parker and drove home; once they got there Parker took his stuff and went to his room. A half hour later Booth went to the kitchen and got a slice of bread, cut in half and put peanut butter on one half and jelly on the other, adding a handful of pretzels and a glass of milk, he went to Parker's room. Booth found Parker on the bed playing with Franklin.

"Park, I know you don't want to eat, but you need to. I made you a half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with pretzels and milk, three bites and you don't have to eat anymore."

The boy sat up and took the sandwich,"Daddy, are you mad at me?"

"No Bub and mommy isn't either, none of this is your fault." Parker took a bite of his sandwich,"Daddy, do you and Bones fight?'

"Sometimes."

"Do you yell at each other?"

"Sometimes."

"When I'm here?"

"Yes."

"How come I don't hear it?"

"Well Parker Bones and don't yell a lot and when we do we try not to get that loud."

"Oh."

Booth could tell Parker was close to falling asleep, but his sandwich was gone."Finish your milk Bub, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Booth went to his room and got an FBI t-shirt and a pair of Parker's shorts from the laundry basket.

"Parker, let's get you ready for bed." Booth took the glass from Parker's hand and sat it on the nightstand, then took Parker's shirt off and replaced it with his. Parker smiled when he saw what the shirt was, "thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome, Bub."

Booth changed Parker into shorts and put him in bed,"Goodnight Parker, I love you."

"Night daddy, I love you."

Booth rubbed Parker's back until he was asleep snuggling Franklin, then he took the dishes to the kitchen, adding to Parker's handful of pretzels and went to call Brennan about tonight's events.

* * *

**A/N 2 This isn't the end of the story line; I just wanted to post part of it now in case I get busy later.**


	13. Chapter 13 Pancakes,BBQS, & Tossing Todd

Booth was up earlier than he needed to be, but he needed to make sure Parker was okay and would be able to go to school after last night, something he didn't have a choice in growing up. He also wanted to make breakfast, usually when he had Parker on a school day it was frozen waffles or cereal. Booth was just finishing the pancake batter when Parker sleepily shuffled in to the kitchen.

"Morning Bub, you're up a little early. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, what-cha making?"

"It's a surprise, go sit down."

Parker sat and Booth put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Pancakes? You never make them during the week on a school day."

"Yeah don't get use to it, this is a onetime thing."

Booth watched as Parker drowned his banana chocolate chip smiley face pancakes in syrup. Once Parker had eaten a few bites Booth broached the subject that was the reason for the special pancakes."Park, are you okay with everything that happened last night?"

"Yeah, it was just a fight; I've heard mom and Todd fight before."

"Do they fight a lot?" Booth was careful not to make it sound like an interrogation, it wasn't he just wanted to make sure Parker was okay.

"Not a lot, but enough. This was the first time mom screamed like that though."

"Have you been scared before?"  
"No, this was the first time I got scared usually they just yell and Todd goes out for a while and comes back with flowers then he and mom get all kissy." Parker had a look of distaste on his face that made Booth chuckle.

"Are you okay with going to school today?"

"Yeah, it's art day we're playing with clay!"

"Okay finish your pancakes while I change."

"Okay."

Three hours later Booth was in his office when Rebecca knocked

"Becca, everything okay?"

"No, Todd won't leave he came home a few hours ago drunk off his arse and I told him to get his crap and get out we fought and he passed out."

"He didn't-?"

"No, Seeley Todd didn't hit me or anything; he just got mad and yelled some more."

"You want me to toss him?"

"You can't do that can you?"

"If you want him gone I can make it happen."

Rebecca just nodded, Booth smiled at her."Why don't you go to my apartment and take a nap, you haven't slept yet. I'll toss Todd and get Parker from school and we'll have an indoor 'BBQ', baked BBQ-ed chicken, potato salad, baked beans and s'mores, Parker loves it."

"Sounds good can you keep him longer? I can't handle him right now."

"I'll keep Parker as long as you need. After I toss Todd, I'll get some of Parker's things."

"Thank you Seeley."

"You're welcome Becca, I should tell you that when Bones gets back tomorrow she'll either be at my place or Parker and I will be at her place."

"That's fine Seeley, Parker loves Dr. Brennan and she loves him."

"Give me a minute and I'll walk you out."

Rebecca nodded Booth rounded up Charlie and a rookie agent. The rookie was to follow Rebecca to his apartment and stay there until Booth got home. Charlie was going with Booth to toss Todd.

Five hours later Booth shifted the grocery bags in his arms and put a hand on Parker's shoulder, "Park, you need to be quiet when you go inside, mommy might still be asleep."

"Why's mommy here?"

"She needed somewhere to wait while Todd moved out, so I told her to come here and take a nap."

"Oh so Todd's gone? He won't come back?"

"Todd's gone parker, he's not coming back."

"Good."

Booth unlocked the door and he walked inside, placing the bags on the table, "Bub, go put your stuff in your room then play till dinner."

"Okay."

Booth went to his room knowing Rebecca would be there, she never could sleep on his couch. The door was half open; Booth stepped sideways into it, "Becca?"

Rebecca turned her head toward the door" Is Todd gone?"

"Yes, he won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Seeley-"

Booth held a hand up, "I didn't do anything Todd did it to himself. I went to ask him to leave, he took a swing, but thankfully in his drunken state he misjudged the distance and didn't make full contact. But attempted assault of a Government officer along with the dozen unpaid parking tickets will get him a little time in jail, when he gets out theirs a restraining order on him."

"How? I wanted one; candi said she couldn't get it till tomorrow morning."

"I pulled strings. I also moved his crap out and had your locks changed."

"Thank you Seeley."

"You're welcome Rebecca."

"Seeley, would you have done all this if we didn't have Parker?"

"Probably, I don't know."

Rebecca nodded. "Is Parker here?"

"Yeah."

"Can you give me five minutes and send him in here? We need to have a talk."

"Sure, while you two are talking, I'll start dinner."

"Okay."

45 minutes later Booth found Rebecca and Parker in his bed talking about him staying with Booth and Brennan for a while. "Hey, you two dinner's ready."

Parker bounded off the bed, "daddy mommy said I get to stay with you and Bones for a while, while she does stuff."

"Cool."

"Daddy, when is Bones coming back? I miss her."

"Tomorrow after school we can pick her up at the airport and go out to dinner if you want to."

"Okay."

"Go wash your hands."

Rebecca came to the doorway, "Thank you, Seeley."

"You're welcome Becca are you okay with Parker being here?"

"Yeah, it's what's best right now."

Everyone sat down and enjoyed their indoor BBQ and after dinner Booth and Parker roasted marshmallows over a burner while Rebecca watched and assembled the treats.

* * *

**A/N One more chapter after this, Booth, Brennan, and Parker. Then musie wants to go into some Hodgins/Angela stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14give Parker what he wants' day

It had been a month and a half since Booth had gotten Parker from Rebecca's and he was now living with Booth and Brennan. Parker wasn't living with Booth and Brennan because Rebecca didn't want him or couldn't handle him; Parker was living with Booth and Brennan because he did better with them. His grades were better, he was happier and he didn't have to go to the sitter or daycare afterschool, Booth or Brennan were always home with him afterschool. On rare occasions when they both were needed at the lab or the Hoover Max stayed with Parker, today was one of those days. Booth ushered Brennan into her apartment, "Bones, how many times do I have to tell you the gun goes first? You can't go barging into psychopaths' houses when they're in there!"

"Booth I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Lyons could have shot your or something Bones!"

'He could have but he didn't. Dad how's Parker?"

"He's fine; he's in his room doing homework. Tempe listen to Booth you can't trust a psychopath. If you'll excuse me, I need to go babysit Emma while Russ and Amy sit with Haley."

"Okay thanks dad."

"You're welcome Tempe,"

"Booth, I'm going to go change then I'll start the spaghetti."

"Okay."

Brennan went to the bedroom and changed into one of Booth's t shirts and his sweats, on her way out of the room Brennan heard sniffling coming from Parker's room. Brennan leaned on the doorjamb, "Parker is everything okay?"

Parker looked up and shook his head; Brennan crossed the room and sat on the bed."What's wrong, Parker?"

"You're gonna make dad leave!"

Brennan was taken aback, "Why would I do that, Parker?"

"Because you were fighting with him."

Brennan heart broke," Parker we weren't fighting, we were bickering and even if we were fighting I wouldn't ask your dad to leave, I love the both of you too much to ever want either of you to leave."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you Parker." Brennan hugged Parker tightly."Love you too, Bones."

"Bones what's bickering?"

"Bickering is when you argue about something that isn't that important."

"Oh what were you arguing about?"  
"Work, your dad wanted me to stay in the car and I didn't want to."

"Oh."

"Parker do you want pizza for dinner instead of spaghetti?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Brennan kissed the top of Parker's head before going to the kitchen; Booth was chopping onions for the sauce. "You get lost Bones?"

"No, Parker heard us and was concerned that I was going to ask you and he to leave like Rebecca asked Todd. I assured him that we were just bickering and even if we were fighting I wouldn't ask you to leave, I love the both of you too much to ever want either of you to leave."

Booth grinned and kissed Brennan, "I love you Bones. I'm going to go talk to Parker, you did a great job Bones you said the right thing, but I need to make sure he's okay."

Brennan nodded and began putting the chopped onion into a baggie to pop in the freezer to use another day.

'Bones, why are we having pizza?"  
"It's Parker's favorite, and I kind of feel bad about making him upset."

Booth chuckled and headed to Parker's room, a half hour later Brennan called."Booth, Parker, the pizza will be here in five minutes put you pajamas on and meet me in the living room."

"Dad what is Bones up to?"

"I don't know Bub let's get changed and see."

Five minutes later the Booth boys walked into the living room to find the coffee table against the wall and a sheet on the floor wand Brennan leaning against the couch, "I thought we'd have a pizza picnic and watch a movie."

"Cool." Booth watched with a grin as Parker settled himself beside Brennan, and then he joined them. Three hours later after toy story 1 and 2 Parker was snuggled in Brennan's lap asleep."Bones, I'll put him to bed if you want."

"No, I'll do it; I just need assistance getting off the floor."

Booth grinned and stood up then he helped Brennan up while she tightly held onto Parker.

While Brennan tucked Parker in booth cleaned up the dinner mess.

Later that night Booth woke up to an empty bed, he got up and padded to Parker's room. He found Brennan leaning against the headboard holding Parker "Bones?"

Brennan looked up, "he had a nightmare, and you didn't hear him get up."

"Bones, you can put him down and come back to bed, Parker's asleep."

"Parker asked me to stay, so I am."

"Okay, is today, 'give Parker what he wants' day?" Booth grinned in the nightlight.

"Within reason yes, tomorrow after you drop Parker off at Rebecca's starts', 'give Booth what he wants weekend'."

"Cool." Booth kissed Brennan and Parker goodnight again and went to bed.

The next night 'give Booth what he wants weekend' kicked off with macaroni and cheese and ended with a day in bed not watching movies.

The End!


End file.
